warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/How to Counter Overpowered Gear and Robots Part 1
Introduction In hindsight, I should’ve really made this blog a while ago. However, better late than never. In this blog I will be covering exactly how to use tactics to counter overpowered robots and gear. I hope you find this useful and informative, and if you have any ideas and suggestions, please comment! Enjoy! Note: Not all of the robots and weapons featured in this blog are overpowered in my opinion, even though they might be in the overpowered section. This is because everything here is considered to be overpowered by the wiki. IMPORTANT NOTICE: This blog is called ‘Part 1’ as it includes all robots considered overpowered prior to Update 4.4. All robots and weapons that are released since then and are considered to be overpowered will be included in a continuation of this blog, labelled ‘Part 2’. Against Overpowered Robots Spectre: Currently considered to be one of the most overpowered robots ever created, this monster boasts 4 medium Hardpoints and the Descend ability. Despite its low health, this is a formidable enemy never to be underestimated. *Terrain. This is key when trying to avoid the Spectre, especially when it is jumping towards you. A large or thick obstacle such as a boulder, wall or building might just save your bot if you can get behind it in time. Most Spectre pilots will use most of their ammunition firing when they’re jumping, so wait for a few seconds until the Spectre’s stealth runs out. Once you see its target marker, the Spectre is a lot more vulnerable to attack and can be easily destroyed. If your robot is on low health, then using cover will enable you to retreat to safety. *Leading your shots. Precision fire isn’t restricted to lock-on weapons. Time your fire right and you can hit a stealthed Spectre when it jumps, lands and if your robot is low enough, when it is on the ground in stealth. While you may not take it out, the Spectre’s mediocre health means that you can expect to have damaged it significantly and have a higher chance of eliminating it later. Try to cornershoot to avoid its fire. *Abilities. If an enemy Spectre has ambushed you, using an ability such as Descend, Helldive, Jump, Glide, Rush, Sentry, Dash, Hunt and Bastion and Assault Modes can help you in many ways. For example, Assault Mode can be both used to retreat quickly or to protect against kinetic and plasma fire while Dash, Rush etc enable quick exits behind cover. Sentry and Bastion Modes can be used to completely tough the damage out, Jump and Glide also help escapes and Helldive and Descend can turn the tables and catch the enemy Spectre by surprise. Threat level: 9/10. Don’t mess with the Spectre unless you’re prepared and it’s not using its ability. Weakness: Low health Bulwark: Many robots on this list are here due to their sheer firepower. The Bulwark isn’t. Following in the footsteps of the mighty Raijin, the Bulwark is on this list almost solely because it can take an insane amount of damage and stay standing. With an Aegis shield that blocks all fire and 2 physical shields PLUS around 190k of health, you wouldn’t be reprimanded for saying that the Bulwark would survive anything bar a nuclear bombardment. *Terrain. The Bulwark may be tanky, but it isn’t fast. Unlike the Raijin, it can’t climb over obstacles either. Therefore, running away and getting behind cover will buy you time to make an improvised plan or to get to safety. *Using its own ability to your advantage. Like the Ancile, the Bulwark’s Aegis doesn’t protect from point blank attacks and is vulnerable to ranged shotgun fire. It’s physical shields are also vulnerable to splash damage. This means that fast robots or during a team-up ambush, if you have weapons such as Orkans and are able to get within the Aegis bubble while the Bulwark is distracted, then you can inflict some serious pain on your opponent. *Abilities. Rush, Assault, Jump, Glide, Descend, Helldive, Hunt and Dash all excel at helping you take down Bulwarks by allowing you to quickly get within the Aegis shield. Assault Mode is particularly useful as it protects you from kinetic and plasma fire at the same time. Threat level: 8.5/10. The Bulwark has average firepower, despite its ability. However, try to avoid mid-range and sustained fights with enemy Bulwarks...they will outlast you by a mile unless you have support from teammates. Weakness: Average firepower Bulgasari: With decent health, Dash, 3 medium Hardpoints and a very durable physical shield, the Bulgasari seems to be the ultimate robot, fast, durable and with good firepower. However, if you’re careful then you can take it out. *Tricking the Bulgasari. Plasma and kinetic fire are blocked by the Bulgasari’s side shield. A risky but effective tactic is to keep firing for a good few seconds at the physical shield when the Bulgasari is turned (Bulgasari pilots do that to block your fire and wait until you’ve expended your ammo). After a few seconds of continuous fire, stop and wait. At this point Bulgasari pilots will now turn towards you and start to fire. Using the rest of your ammunition, fire away at the now unprotected enemy robot. *Splash damage. Rocket fire can decimate entire groups of Bulgasaris if they are close together. Lead your shots and their Dash abilities will barely reduce the damage you deal. *Ancile robots. Try to keep at range of kinetic or rocket Bulgasaris to ensure that they can’t Dash into your Threat level: 8/10. Try to not be intimidated by this robot...it’s too much more powerful than a well-equipped Lancelot. Weakness: Splash damage Inquisitor: A more balanced Spectre, with significantly more durability at the cost of slightly less firepower. Although it is significantly less overpowered, caution should still be exercised. *Terrain. Getting to cover to avoid enemy Inquisitor fire is vital to your survival, as it still has enough firepower to make mince meat out of anyone caught by surprise. Once its stealth has run out, consider your options. The Inquisitor isn’t nearly as fragile as the Spectre is, and can last long enough to kill you. Only go after it if you have high health and it has low health. Otherwise you might want to retreat unless you’re guarding a beacon or try to alert teammates. *Accuracy. The Inquisitor is larger than the Spectre which means that it can be taken down more easily when in stealth. Most non lock-on weapons, especially shotguns such as the Thunder, can be devastatingly effective if just fired towards an enemy Inquisitor point-blank. *Abilities and Retreat. If all else fails, try using your ability to either make a rapid escape or turn an ambush into a surprise for the enemy robot. If all else fails, then a retreat to behind cover or to the safety of teammates will do, unless you’re holding an important beacon. In that case try to keep the enemy away for as long as possible. Threat level: 7-7.5/10/ The Inquisitor is a fierce opponent when using Descend and if it is equipped with the right weapons. However, WSP 2.0 means that many players now have this robot, which was cheaper than the Spectre, Haechi and Bulgasari. Unless you’re in the higher leagues, quite a few of the Inquisitors you will encounter are equipped with average weapons, making them less of a threat. Weakness: Size Haechi: Essentially a Carnage with Dash instead of Rush Mode and with 3 Medium weapons, the Haechi is, thankfully, less of a threat than its big brother the Bulgasari. However, it is still a major threat. *Plasma. As with all robots with Anciles, whether in-built or not, plasma is a good counter as it bypasses the energy shielding. Under prolonged plasma fire, the Haechi’s 145k health isn’t going to hold up for long. Scourges, Dragoons and Zeuses in particular can provide extremely effective ranged support fire against these. *Kinetic weapons. I know what you’re thinking...”Hang on, doesn’t the Haechi’s Ancile BLOCK these shots?” It does, but remember, it only has 68k of health and due to its surface area, even ranged kinetic fire from shotguns and machine guns (e.g Storm and Avengers at 400m or Tempests etc at 800m) can drain the energy shield significantly, depriving the enemy Haechi of protection from missile, rocket and kinetic fire. *Speed. This and any ability that enables you to get somewhere quicker are vital for either avoiding the Haechi and its fire, or for getting within its Ancile and destroying it. Threat Level: 8/10. A fast and powerful opponent...however, it can be decimated by plasma fire. Weakness: Plasma Against Overpowered Weapons Shocktrain ''': This is the top of the list, no negotiation. A 7 second reload, lock-on, 500m range, chain-effect and high-damage energy cannon shouldn’t be in the game, let alone be a medium weapon. However, the Shocktrain is here and is here to stay. *Terrain. The Shocktrain is a lock-on weapon, which means that if you get behind some cover then you should be safe from the brunt of its damage. Just don’t forget about the chain effect though. *Stealth. Any ability that gives you stealth makes you safe from Shocktrain fire...apart from that cursed chain effect. Try to use your stealth ability to take out enemy Shocktrain users. Hunt and Descend for example, are particularly useful for this role. *Physical shields. These will block plasma fire, as well as kinetic damage as long as they have enough health. *Priority. Prioritise enemy robots that have 3 or more Shocktrains...you really don’t want to be facing these guys in any battle, let alone TDM. Threat level: 9.5/10. These define overpowered, no questions asked. Weakness: Lock-on effect (which is sometimes useful, sometimes a liability) and the stupidity of those who use them. '''Exodus and Orkan: These two heavy hitters can blow you up before you can fire back, even if you’re behind cover. Here’s how to counter them: *Anciles. These energy shields will absorb kinetic and splash fire as long as they have enough health. A standard Ancile has 95k health, which might be enough to survive a DB Griffin or Orkan Haechi, but not an Orkan Spectre or Exodus Fury. The Carnage and Haechi’s energy shields have 68k hitpoints, which gives you just about enough time to run away once you see the blue honeycomb pattern appear. The Fujin and the Bulwark on the other hand, will survive the much-feared Orkan Spectre and have a considerable chunk of health left. The Fujin’s health is practically doubled once Sentry Mode is activated. Both this and its low height make it a great counter to Orkan Spectres and Haechis, especially when equipped with Tarans in my experience. *Cover. The splash damage will still hit you if you’re too close to a thin wall (e.g those panels in TDM), so stay back and think about getting behind something bigger e.g a building. *Terrain. Rocket weapons have terrible angling and mid-air accuracy, the latter of which is partially made up by the splash damage. You could try to avoid some damage by using a jump ability (e.g Jump and Glide). Expect to still receive considerable damage and remember to fire back. *Range. The Exodus and Orkan have a short range of 300m, which means that they can be outranged effectively by practically every single weapon on the battlefield. Plasma weapons (e.g Tarans which have 350m range) and others, even guns such as the Punisher can do significant damage to close-range rocket builds by staying at a distance of any least 310m (although shotgun weapons will have a much reduced damage output). Threat level: 7.5/10. Powerful and able to make quick kills, although their range limits their versatility. Weakness: Anciles and being outranged Scourge: An extremely versatile energy weapon, combining decent range (550m) with lock-on and high damage. Not to be messed with. *Terrain. Using obstacles is key to avoiding lock-on weapons, as dodging them is nearly impossible. Any obstacle that hides a significant amount of your robot can be used to block enemy lock-on fire. *Physical or Aegis shields. If all else fails, then these two shields will block Scourge fire. Threat level: 9/10. The versatility and high ammunition of this weapon makes this a real, yet often underestimated, danger. Weakness: Physical shields and obstacles due to lock-on. The substantial time it takes to lock-on also undermines its use. Dragoon: The description of this weapon is completely correct, as a pair of Dragoon Furies can decimate an entire squad of Orkan Haechis if piloted well. *Speed. Fast robots or ones with speed boost abilities (e.g Dash) Have a chance of dodging a few Dragoon shots as, unlike the Zeus, the Dragoon lacks a target lock-on. However, the effectiveness of this tactic is sometimes lessened by manual lock-on. *Physical and Aegis shields. These will block Dragoon and plasma fire, although the high damage of the Dragoon and the fact that they’re often used in pairs of triples should be considered. *Terrain. As with most weapons, a large obstacle should be able to block most fire. Threat level: 9/10. The Dragoon is by far the most dangerous mid-range weapon, but there are quite a few counter tactics to avoid it. However, the recent buff to it means that the Dragoon just got a whole load more powerful...as if it wasn’t already powerful! Weakness: Speed and physical/Aegis shields, which most meta robots have. However its high damage means that it can quickly blast through most physical shields. Ember: A Heavy flamethrower, the Ember has extremely high damage and a range of 350m, combined with the ability to bypass Anciles and physical shields. Unfortunately there is a slight lack of counter strategies to this weapon should you encounter it. *Aegis shields. The Aegis shield blocks all enemy fire, but remember that only the Bulwark has one. *Immobilisation weapons. Weapons such as the Pulsar and Glory can immobilise enemy robots using the Ember, buying you time to retreat or make a quick plan *Terrain. Use the terrain around you to avoid the large projectile area of the Ember. Thin or small obstacles aren’t effective, try finding larger ones such as a building. *Luck. While this may seem irrelevant and out of your-control, most meta robots in high leagues don’t use Embers. This is mainly due to meta bots lacking heavy weapons and only having mediums instead. *Speed. Fast robots with abilities such as Dash can fly past an Ember and take minimal damage. Threat level: 8.5/10. Although the Ember’s damage might seem slightly low for its reputation, its decent range and large projectile space, as well as its shield bypassing capability make it a hard weapon to avoid and counter. Weakness: Obstacles and speed. The Ember actually previously could bypass obstacles completely due to a glitch, although this was later fixed. Very Powerful, but not Quite Overpowered Avenger: The Avenger has astonishing damage statistics. Theoretically it is capable of demolishing entire groups of enemy robots, but it isn’t overpowered. For one, bullet spread means that enemy robots engaged at 300+ metres aren’t killed as quickly as one thinks, although encounter an enemy using an Avenger below that range and you’re in trouble. Other reasons include its rather long 10 second reload and being a kinetic weapon, cannot bypass any shield, although it does do 2x damage to physical shields. Gust: ‘What’s a light weapon doing on this list?’ Well, the Gust is, in my opinion, the best light weapon out there, A light version of the Storm (which by the way does more damage than its heavy brother, the Thunder. The Storm isn’t on this list as it is overshadowed by other mediums) the Gust was the best light weapon, no questions asked. This was to the extent that Pixonic nerfed it substantially in Update 4.3, but the Gust arguably remains the best weapon in its class. Mercury: Piisfun may disagree, but in my opinion the Mercury doesn’t make the Overpowered list. The reason here is what makes a robot overpowered? The Mercury, while it has a great ability, has only decent durability and its firepower isn’t anything to phone home about. Sure, equip it with Gusts and an Avenger or Ember and you’re good to go, but in those situations, I believe that its the weapons you give it that make the robot be imagined as overpowered. Blitz: Weapon damage decrease ability, PLUS an Aegis shield AND a speed boost? What was Pixonic thinking? Well, despite the initial fear, the Blitz is actually more fragile than you think. While it can reduce your weapon damage for a few seconds, it’s not by too much. In addition, lock-on (whether on weapons or manually) can negate its increased speed if you keep it in sight. Finally, its firepower is mediocre, consisting of 4 light weapons and its Aegis shield can be blasted through in no time. Not so scary now, is it? Invader: The creepiest out of the Suppression robots, the Invader has significantly more health than the Raijin, adding a whole new definition to the word ‘tanky’. Even worse, it has an ability similar to Helldive, although instead of dealing damage, it reduces weapon damage by 75%. Ouch. Good luck even scratching it. Luckily, it’s more of a support robot and has low firepower of 1 medium and 2 lights...phew! NOTE: I do try to update my blogs every once in a while if relevant content is changed or new stuff comes out. Keep in mind the last point, as watch out for when Ares is released. While it has rather low health, its already good firepower is supplemented by 4 IN-BUILT laser cannons and to top it all off, it has an ability which increases its speed and grants it an INVINCIBLE Ancile. This may well give Spectre a run for its money. Overview Well, it was a long read but we got there in the end! I do hope you’ve found this useful, and please tell me and comment if you have any ideas or suggestions! Category:use Category:Blog posts